Electra
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: Electra went from an ER nurse to working along side Ratchet, one of the grouchiest mechs. Can she get into every spark at the base and not be hit by a flying wrench? Bad Summary, just enjoy.
1. Interviews For A New Life

Hello Folks, I wanted to write a transformers story so…here it is! Diego Garcia is now an island off of D.C. and Jazz is alive. This is after the first movie that gives a little less than 2 years before the second, though I am starting it about a year in…so now you have a timeline. I know my interviews aren't realistic but…go with it. Enjoy!

Everyone gathered in the mixed 'meeting' room at Diego Garcia. It was really just an equipped hangar, but you can't have large meetings between Autobots and humans in a little room. Will Lennox stood up on the walk-way and was looking over the Autobots gathered before him.

"Ratchet, please come more forward, this concerns you the most." He stated and waited for the yellow mech to walk closer towards where his leader was standing directly before him. "Ok, so the boss guys say we need a human medic stationed here and not relying on Ratchet for human care." Lennox waited and watched Ratchet's expression.

"My skills far outshine any human medic." Ratchet said offended.

"Hey now, don't shoot the messenger. There is another thing; the medic needs to also learn how to assist you with the Autobots, Ratch." Lennox said hating to break more bad news.

"So now I can't even work on my own people without human input? Like a human can fully understand the complexities of a Cybertronian form." Ratchet said fuming.

"I know, I know. They aren't being fair. The only good news I have is that I am the one that gets the final say on which one we hire." Lennox said, hoping to defuse the situation somewhat.

"Well, at least they have enough thought to at least give one of our human allies the choice. This way I want have to shoot him." Ironhide muttered from the back earning a smile from Lennox.

"Exactly. So I need you guys to stay in your car-form here for a bit tomorrow while I have interviews done. I will bring them in here as well so you guys will see them and I will test some of their knowledge here. Then afterword you guys can say if they are a go or no-go. Ok?" Lennox said, trying to give them some control of the situation.

"That sounds acceptable. Thank you for trying to assist us Lennox." Optimus said, speaking finally. The Autobots all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I need to go do some paperwork before tomorrow." Lennox said before walking down the stairs to get to the floor and walk out the door as the Autobots started talking amongst themselves. Lennox walked to his office given to him by NEST and walked in and sat down, pulling out a large tan folder.

He started looking over the few files there; these were the people that were coming tomorrow on day clearance to apply for the job. He looked over the list of names. First up was Regina Walters, a general doctor. Not great for broken limbs, but good overall with a couple years of experience at 30. Second in line was Roy Lucas, a trauma doctor that had a good chunk of experience at the age of 42. Third and final was Electra Michaels, a registered nurse who work in both ambulances and the emergency room. Only four years of experience but very skilled at only 26.

Lennox sighed at the list, only three that applied had any skills that went above basic training. Quite sad really. The few others that applied that had skills had disturbing records. Lennox closed the files and put them back in his desk, he was ready to see his two beautiful ladies at home. With that thought he left the office and signed out from work.

When Lennox had the three candidates come in he nearly face-palmed. Turns out Regina Walters was a ditz, a bimbo in a white button-up top that was to tight and pencil skirt. Roy Lucas was a hippie…in a military base, complete with head band and bell-bottom jeans. Electra Michaels was just 26, but she looked to be the one with the most promise. She had on EMT clothes for ease of use; the pants were sterile with many pockets to carry supplies and a professional blue button-up shirt on her fair skin. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back so she could work. She looked like she was ready to work at a given notice, though Lennox guessed she was with her being an emergency room nurse. He showed them to where they could wait and called Regina first and brought her into the bay where the Autobots were lined up in vehicle form.

He led her to a desk he set up and had her sit down while he sat on the other.

"So, Regina... Why did you apply for this job?" Lennox said starting off the interview.

"It looked so interesting. I like to help other people and I thought I could here." She said.

Lennox nodded, "This is a military facility, how would you be at treating large gashes and broken bones or missing limbs?" He asked, trying to understand the depth of her knowledge.

"Oh, I could stitch up gashes but I don't really know what to do with broken bones or missing limbs. Isn't that, like, a lot of blood though?" She stated, showing Lennox that she definitely wasn't right for the job. He just sighed and nodded and continued anyway. Lennox got up and motioned her to follow. They stopped before the leveled platforms and pointed to the first level that was 10 feet up.

"I want you to get up there, but you can't use the stair or a ladder." Lennox stated; he needed to know if she could get up to Autobot tables without help if necessary. Regina looked it over before jumping, coming a couple of feet short. She walked over and grabbed a chair and stood on it before jumping, her hands reaching now but she didn't have the strength to pull herself up. Lennox motioned for her to stop and had her follow him over to the vehicles. "I know that you are a doctor, but what do you know about cars?" He asked, trying to get a full feel of her.

"Um…I don't really know anything cars. I drive a small smart car and any problems I just take it to a mechanic." Regina said with a look of confusion. "What does this have to do with me?" She asked. Lennox smiled a little before dropping it to turn and face her.

"It's a military facility; we have to know things for emergency situations." Lennox stated before showing her out to the waiting room for the trip back to the mainland. He motioned for Roy Lucas to follow him and sat him down.

"So Roy, why did you apply for this job?" Lennox asked, starting another interview.

"It looked interesting dude. Top Secret things, like, rock. So what you all hiding here, man?" Roy asked, trying to figure it out…he would never guess right anyway.

"Ok, how do you do with large wounds, broken and missing limbs, etc.?" Lennox asked.

"I can work with those, dude. Stop the bleeding, set the bone, stitch 'em up. I can do that dude, course I need to mellow out after. That stuff can be, like, stressful Man…." The stereotype hippie said…the man was a perfect stereotype in many aspects. Lennox nodded and went through telling him that he wanted him to be able to get up to the platform without stairs or ladders. Roy looked at him and shrugged, "I can't reach that dude. You would have to be, like, a giant man…" He said. Lennox nearly laughed, but regained his composure and had them walk over to the 'cars'.

"Since this is a military base sometimes we need people to go outside of normal duties. What do you know about cars?" Lennox asked leaning against Ironhide's hood casually, smiling as Ironhide tried to subtly shove him off.

"The last time I worked on a car it exploded on me." Roy said, causing Ironhide to cease his movement and Lennox to stare at Roy with a disturbed expression.

"How is that even possible?" Lennox said, trying to figure out how you could cause a car to explode.

"Don't know man…it was weird…" Roy said before Lennox shook his head and shoved off of Ironhide gently and showing him to the waiting room and having Electra Michaels follow him and sit down.

"So, Electra...that is a unique name." Lennox said trying to start to conversation some.

She smiled lightly, "My mom worked with Electro-magnetic fields and thought it sounded neat."

"So why did you apply for the job?" Lennox asked.

"I wanted something different. While working at an inner-city ER was interesting, I wanted something different. Top Secret military facility just screams different." Lennox nodded at her response.

"We get extreme injuries sometimes, gaping wounds, broken bones, missing limbs, would you be able to handle those?" Lennox asked.

"Gaping wounds and broken bones I can fix no problem. Missing limbs I can only stop the blood flow and give plenty of time for a more adept medic to take over." She stated, finding a solution for what she couldn't do herself. Lennox nodded, they could work with that. He motioned for her to follow him over to the platform.

"I want you to get to the platform without stairs or ladders. We just need to know this in case of emergency." Lennox asked and stated. Electra shrugged and went over and pushed against the frame, and feeling how it didn't really move before she did a slight run at it and used it to push off from and grab the bottom of the platform. She quickly pulled herself up and sat down with her feet hanging.

"That work?" She asked with a smile. Lennox nodded before motioning her to come back down. She slid off and landed in a crouch before standing. Lennox once again walked over to the 'cars' and leaned against Ironhide again with his elbows resting on the hood.

"We often have people doing odd tasks in emergencies, so what do you know about cars?" Lennox asked casually.

Electra shrugged, "I can fix them, just don't ask me to fix dents or paint because I fail at that. My dad was a mechanic for tractor trailers so I am familiar with vehicles in general." Lennox nodded; they could definitely work with that. Lennox showed her out to the rest.

"We will get back to you guys soon; if you just go over there the soldier will take you guys back to mainland to your cars." Lennox said and motioned to a female soldier who was waiting to go. They all nodded and followed her out.

Lennox walked back to where the Autobots were waiting once the group had left on a boat. "You guys can change now, your clear." He said and walked up the stairs of the platform to be at their height.

The Autobots changed and stretched before gathering in a comfortable semi-circle type shape. "I am still trying to figure out how that man caused a car to explode." Ratchet said, causing all to shrug. That was a feat.

"That first chick was ditzy, I would fear her if I was human." Mudflap said with Skids nodding in agreement…and not fighting about it.

Lennox laughed and smiled before looking over to Optimus. "So Boss, who do you think is best suited for the job?"

"I would have to say Electra Michaels seems the best for the job. She seems to be competent and versatile." Optimus said after a moment's consideration.

"And she ain't annoying." Skids said.

"She so is man, what you talkin' about. They all annoying" Mudflap said annoyed.

"Yo! Don't talk about our new girl like that!" Skid yelled before tackling Mudflap and punching him. The rest of the Autobots ignored them as they brawled, Ratchet muttering that he is going to have more work to do now while looking at the brawl.

"She seems skilled enough." Ratchet said as his approval, the rest nodding their agreement. Optimus looked at Lennox.

"It seems the choice is made, we want to hire Electra Michaels." Optimus said.

Lennox nodded, "I will give her a call and let her know. I will try to get here moving in within the week." They all nodded before drifting off, the twins being pulled apart by Ratchet and being smacked by him. Lennox shook his head and went to his office to make the necessary calls to get her clearance once she said yes. It was always interesting when you added another person to their odd mix.

Somewhat short first chapter, but I wanted to set it all up. I decided to do the set-up in 3rd POV, probably doing the rest in 1st POV with Electra. This is leaning towards a Ratchet/OC romance, but if you want your input on how things go down some or where you want it go, all you have to do is a review. So tell me what you think of the story, review.

Just push that little button and type your opinion….

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Start of Weirdness

Thank you my lovely reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me and are the leading cause for faster updates! This is now in 1st person POV, so tell me what you think of the change. Also, the prankster twins are in G-1 form of Lamborghinis and not the Corvette Stingray like in the second…and Sunstreaker is here. Yeah, I prefer those cars. I will be mixing other personality aspects from the original series, though I am following the movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything else you may recognize. I don't know who currently owns the rights to Transformers since I am using multiple versions for some things. Either way…Enjoy!

Stepping on the boat to go back to the mainland left an unusual feeling in my stomach. I had gotten a taste of a place not my own and I kinda liked it. I was nervous that I may have not nailed it; the interview was kind of weird. Being asked about cars and to get up onto something was unusual. I looked at my 'competition' and felt safe in my actions. I thought I did well overall.

When we got to the mainland I hopped on my lovely sleek motorcycle. It was a deep purple with sparkles and had an awesome deep sound coming from the pipes. I drove home to my little apartment, weaving in and out of the cars on the streets casually. I pulled in the parking lot and cut the engine. When I pulled the helmet off my head and started fixing my hair my cellphone rang. I glanced at the Caller ID and saw that it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I said after picking up the phone.

"Hello, is this Electra Michaels?" A voice on the line said. It seemed to be the man Lennox from earlier today.

"Yes." I said, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I am happy to inform you that you are hired." He said and I smiled to no one in particular, just happy.

"Seriously? When do I start?" I said, trying to shake the surreal feeling that had come over me.

"Yes, I am serious. You are scheduled to start in a week. You will need to sign some clearance paperwork before then, stating that everything you see on base will not be spoken about outside of it and other similar things. You will be living on base in your own place which contains of a bedroom and bathroom with a small living room. For meals you will have to go to the mess hall with the rest of our team. Meals, residency, cellphone, and furniture are included in your job." He stated.

I felt a rush of emotions come over me. I was a little scared about having to sign paperwork of high security, but I was also excited to see the reason behind it. I wanted to see why the base looked like it was another world in and of itself.

"A week? Ok, I will be ready to go in a week. Thank you!" I said happily. After some quick good byes I hung up and finally got off my bike before twirling around and doing a little 'happy' dance. What can I say, I was happy.

I walked quickly up to my small apartment and unlocked my door before walking in. I started walking through and grabbing all my personal possessions to pack, saving essentials until I moved. It would suck to have packed up all my clothes days ahead of time. I had some calls to make and objects to sell, before minimizing everything to two duffle bags I owned and could fit on my bike. It was a lot to do in a week, but I thought I could manage it.

**One Week Later**

I grabbed my two packs of clothes and possessions, a smaller one for my personal medical supplies in case of emergencies even, and walked out the front door of my now empty apartment. I went down and dropped the key off to the landlord and started strapping my bags onto the back, it really looked like a nightmare. Once everything was secure I tied my hair back in a wrap and put my helmet on before straddling my bike and starting it up.

I weaved in and out of traffic casually as I got closer and closer to the pick-up area. My leather vest pocket had my clearance paperwork as my jeans pockets contained my wallet and cellphone. I stopped at a red light and looked at my small watch on my wrist, 10 minutes until the scheduled departure and I only needed 5. The light turned green and I pulled on the gas and went forward. A few minutes later I showed up at the military check point to get on the ferry to Diego Garcia. I pulled my paperwork out and showed it to the guard who waved me through after a call to someone.

I pulled onto the ferry and cut my engine. It was a 10 minute trip to the island, plenty of time for me to feel sick to my stomach from nerves. I grabbed my M&Ms and started eating them, I had a chocolate obsession and what better time to feed it than when I was nervous. I slowly ate them, enjoying the chocolate melting in my mouth as the imposing island got closer and closer.

Before I knew it I was starting my engine back up and driving off the ferry. Lennox waved me over to a hangar where the cars from the previous week were.

"Hello Electra, I trust your week was fine?" He asked politely.

I nodded, "Yes sir, just nervous about starting here."

He smiled, "Well, that's understandable. Ready to see why this is all so secret?" He asked.

"No. Not really." I said…what? I was being honest.

Lennox laughed, "Well, you are going to see anyway. Just before you do…remember they are friendlies." With that final disturbing warning my world changed. Grinding gears and moving metal revealed huge ass robot guys. I stared up in awe.

"Damn you guys are big" I said…not the most literate thing, but that is what was going through my head.

A few of them chuckled…kinda…can a robot chuckle? Well, these ones do. "Only to your people." One of them said.

"What are you guys exactly?" I said…they were way too advanced to be man-made.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms, but you can call us Autobots for short. We come from a planet named Cybertron." Here the large blue and flamed boy began a projection. "Long ago there was the All-Spark, the cube granted life to our people. Sadly, not all of us wanted to use it for good. Megatron started a war to try and rule our planet and following him were the Decepticons. The Autobots followed them here with the All-Spark and our war continues. The All-Spark was destroyed with Megatron, but the war rages on, on your planet." He said….with tons of awesome projections in the mix.

"War. Huge robot guys. Life-giving cube. Dead bad guy. Got it." I said. Well, at least I understood what was happening, even if I didn't say it gracefully.

"Da chick amuses me. She's cool shit." A silver robot said with a smile on his face. I smiled at him.

"For your information we are referred to as mechs, not guys as you put it." The yellow one with red stripes said. Like I knew what to call huge robot mechs…see, I got the name right.

"Sorry, new to this and I have yet to learn the 'glamorous' terminology." I said…ok, maybe being a bit of a smart ass. The silver one laughed.

"Anyway, Electra, you will be working along-side Ratchet." Lennox said and motioned to the one who I was being a smart ass to, the rest quickly muttering their names. I looked over to Ratchet and looked up to his face.

"So do you like to use ratchets?" I asked him, what? It was a legitimate question.

"Nah, he likes to throw wrenches. Mostly at da Lamborghini twins. Oh, and be menacin' wit da band saw." Jazz said, causing the twins behind him to nod in agreement. Ratchet glared at them, if he could shoot lasers out of his eyes, they would be dead. Maybe he could…how are they still alive?

"So why is his name Ratchet and not Wrenches?" I said…it seemed to make sense. Ratchet began glaring at me. I should really stop annoying my new co-worker who was a giant robot.

"Eep!" I said...or squeaked, resisted running. It may have just been I was too afraid to move.

"You are a brave squishy….you may prove to be amusing yet." Sunstreaker said, causing all the others Autobots to look at him strangely. Apparently him being nice to me was odd, oh well.

"Electra you should go unpack so you can start your training tomorrow." Optimus Prime said.

I nodded, "Ok, you're the man…bot…..dude….mech…thing…Yeah, I will go unpack now. Can someone point me in the right directions?" I said causing Optimus to laugh softly, see, I knew he had to have a sense of humor under the initial perfect leader mask.

Ratchet stepped forward, "You will be staying near the Med bay by me, so if you just climb onto my hand we can get there faster." He said and placed his hand flat on the ground for me to climb on. I pulled my bags with me on his hand and crawled up and sat down leaning against one of his fingers with my legs hanging over the edge of his hand. He lifted me into the air and began walking as I began waving goodbye to everyone, though few actually cared. I shrugged and hung on for the ride.

"So….no one really fully explained my job here." I said trying to start a conversation. Ratchet looked at me to the best of his ability while walking as I looked up at his face.

"You are to be helping me with repairing the humans here when needed and learning how to work on the Autobots in case I am unable to for any reason." Ratchet stated.

"Cool, cool. So you are going to teach me how to work on the Autobots?" I asked and Ratchet nodded in response.

"Yes, you will likely get plenty of practice with the Pitt-spawned Lamborghini twins." I giggled softly at the name causing him to look amused. Ok, so maybe we weren't going to clash heads to much. The grumpy man, er, mech, had a sense of humor on some level. Wait a minute…he was also serious.

"You don't like the twins much?" I asked, trying to learn about the mechs I would be living with.

"They are always causing trouble with their pranking and are always getting injured. I swear one of these days I really will deactivate them." He grumbled and I chuckled.

"I bet under all that hate and anger there is love for them." I said while laughing and smiling at him. I think I may have seen his lips twitch upwards, but that may have been wishful thinking.

"Hardly. And here is your room, right across the Med Bay." Ratchet said and set me down in front my door and slid my bags off of his hands.

"Thank you for the free ride, when will we start?" I asked picking up my bags.

"You will start at 8am sharp. Now go and get situated." He said and hit the black button to open the Med Bay doors before pulling his hand back, "Paint…great…those slagging…" He looked over to me after looking at his now black hand. "Get comfortable and please ignore any cries of pain you may or may not here." He said while reaching around the corner with his clean hand grabbing a wrench from his work table before walking away as he tossed it lightly in his hand.

I waited to hear the pitiful cries, which didn't take long.

"Ratchet, we can explain."

"We thought it would be funny."

"Which it was."

"Completely." The twins said in a rush before a loud clang was heard.

"I am dismantling you two and selling your parts on eBay!" Ratchet yelled with another loud clang.

"Ratchet, come one, take a joke!"

"Yeah, take the stick out of your tail pipe!"

"Ow, is your mainframe fragged?" The twins said amidst loud bangs.

"I'll show you fragged you pieces of scrap metal!" Ratchet yelled with many loud bangs following.

I laughed and opened the door when I heard a band saw start up and walked into my bland new room, everything was military issue. It actually looked closer to a studio apartment, minus the kitchen area. I tossed my bags on the floor and fell back on my full size bed that had bland brown bedding on it. I wiggled on it, for a military issue bed it was actually quite comfy.

I laid staring at the ceiling for a few minute and listening to the twins scream and Ratchet do an evil laugh, I wasn't sure if I should be amused or scared. The guy had a sense of humor…it was just very, very twisted. At least my new life would be interesting with them around. It became quiet and I assume someone (likely Optimus), had stopped Ratchet.

I finally slid off the bed onto the floor lazily before getting up and walking over to my bags. I sat my medical bag aside and pulled the one with all my clothes and started putting them away. I grabbed a chocolate bar and placed a chunk on my tongue to melt as I put everything away. When my lost article of clothing was put away, I pulled out my personal possessions and opened the bag.

Inside were many small things that I held dear…or that I just liked. I pulled out my laptop and set it down on the bed for later before grabbing some pictures from my childhood with family and friends. I placed the scattered around the room before grabbing a new bed set that I brought that was decorated with medical things, blue being its main color. I grabbed out a few more trinkets to scatter around before putting both bags in the closet. Happy with my personalization's of the room I walked out and over the Med Bay to see where I would be working. I opened the small human door next to the huge one and walked in. The first thing I noticed was the prankster twins were sitting on huge metal beds as Ratchet repaired them, presumably from the injuries he caused.

"Hi guys!" I said and they looked over to me.

"Hello Electra, getting settled?" Ratchet asked as he wacked Sunstreaker upset the head for pulling away as he worked on his arm with him screaming, 'my paint!'

"I just finished unpacking. How much damage did you do?" I asked I looked them over; there were plenty of scratches and tiny dents but nothing extreme. Looks like most of the actions were for show…or fear.

"I didn't do anything they didn't deserve. It's just paint work mostly, if Sunstreaker would stop freaking out when I give him another scratch from fixing dents. Stay still you slagger!" Ratchet said and then smacked Sunstreaker again. It was actually quite amusing.

"Can I help at all?" I asked, figuring if I was painting in one shade I could manage it. Ratchet glanced at me before picking me up and placing me on the table with a huge bucket of paint and a human sized brush.

"You can just paint over the scratches. I will handle the larger ones after I am done with the dents. Then we can move onto Sideswipe." Ratchet said as he refocused on his task. See, he did care. Ratchet smacked Sunstreaker for moving again, ok, he didn't care tons. But he did care.

"No prob." I said.

"No, don't let Fleshy touch me!" Sunstreaker screeched, man, this mech had problems.

"Deal Sunshine. I am Electra, not fleshy. So shut up, sit back, and let me work. If you complain too much I will leave the scratches and start painting stupid symbols on you." I said causing him to glare at me.

"Don't call me Sunshine." He said. I smiled and painted scratches.

"Then don't call me Fleshy or Squishy." I said and just painted more. He sighed and shut up…well, lowered his grumbling anyway.

Ratchet was chuckling softly, "This should be very interesting." He said, I am assuming to me working with them.

"Electra, you are awesome. Shutting up Sunny and threatening to destroy his paint more than it already is. It's great." Sideswipe said with a laugh, earning a scowl from Sunstreaker. I laughed and continued my work. As long as it was a single shade with no details I could pull off painting, but then again, so could a 5 year old.

A few hours passed of painting and swearing before both of the twins were looking like new.

"I would say 'Thanks' doc-bot, but you caused this." Sideswipe said before walking out of the bay. Sunstreaker was looking over himself carefully.

"Yeah, I am still the best looking bot around." He said before walking out as well. Ratchet just shook his head and picked up the paint buckets.

I looked down at myself, "I look lovely in yellow and red!" I said happily and struck a pose when Ratchet looked over. Ratchet shook his head in amusement.

"Just don't end up like Sunstreaker." He said and picked up my painting tools and handing me a towel. I slowly wiped the main pieces of paint of my skin, making me look blotchy. My hair still held streaks and gave me a bit of a 'wild artist' look.

"Well Ratchet, I am going to go shower and sleep since it is…" I looked at my clock, "Holy shit, 10pm. Didn't know I had been spending so much time here." He nodded in acknowledgement and watched me go to the edge and slip to hang before dropping down into a crouch on the floor.

"Try to get some good sleep." Ratchet said, I think it was his manly version of saying, 'sweet dreams'…then again maybe he just wanted me to be awake as possible so I didn't screw anything up. Yeah, that was more likely.

"Good night." I said and walked out of the room to mine. I walked in and kicked my shoes off, my lovely motorcycle boots with a slight heel. Thankfully the boots were protected by my jeans, which now were splattered with paints. Oh well, jeans were in abundance.

I quickly walked over and began the vigorous scrubbing needed to remove the paint caked on to my skin. A half hour had me looking like new, ready to crash into my bed. I slipped into some boxers and a tank top and slid into my blue sheet set. I sighed in comfort and closed my eyes, it was a fascinating day. Just day one in my new, weird-ass, life. Well, at least I will never be bored.

Well, how did you guys like it? You think I should keep it in 1st Person POV or do you think I should go back through and make it all 3rd Person POV? If enough people truly think it would be better as 3rd Person I will. So tell me how you like it, tell me what you want!

Please review. Many people today are gladly suffering from 'Happy-Reader' Syndrome, caused by giving reviews. It is a wonderful syndrome that has the symptoms of extreme happiness, being excited, reading excessively, and maybe even some random laughter. So if you would like to suffer from 'Happy-Reader' Syndrome….

REVIEW!

V

V

V

V


	3. Teach Me Wrenches!

Thank you my lovely reviewers and favoriters and alert people! I told you reviews meant updates, so here is another chapter. Please enjoy with excessive chocolate and wrenches!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Whatever you recognize is likely not mine, unless some type of miracle happens.

I rolled over groggily and looked at my current alarm clock, my cellphone. It was time to get up, 7am...time to eat and go. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes while stretching before I slid out of the bed and half-hazardly made my bed…ok, I really just threw the blankets out in a somewhat straight manner. I walked over and pulled a pair of dark blue cargo pants out and slipped them on and grabbed a short t-shirt that that was baby blue and read "People like you are the reason people like me need medication". Yeah, prefect for Day 1 working. I walked out and went over to the Med Bay and saw Ratchet looking over some huge data pads, well, I guess they were normal for him.

"Hey Ratch, how did you sleep?" I said.

He turned towards me, "We go into recharge, and quite well. Thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock….or something else inanimate. Anyway, I came by early because I am hungry and no one pointed out where the mess hall was…so do you think you could show me?" I asked leaning against the base of his desk, man did it feel like an Alice in Wonderland trip here.

"Oh course, I could use some stuff as well. Our mess hall works for both races so it's quite nice." Ratchet said and set the huge pad down and dropped his hand to the ground for me to ride on. I hopped up and he lifted his hand and began walking.

"You know, I could get used to the free rides…course I would also gain weight." I said smiling.

He laughed, "You will get plenty of work around here. Nice shirt, the twins make me feel that way often." Ratchet said as he walked, I held on to one of his fingers to avoid falling off.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was appropriate." I said as he entered the mess hall. He set me down and I walked over to the food that was set up for the mass morning meal. Someone mentioned that the rest of the time the food supplies were in the fridge. Good news, I would never have to buy the food.

Ratchet walked over to grab some type of Energon, what they call their food/drink. This one was supposedly made from fuels on earth. Anyway…..I walked over to the table and grabbed some pancakes and sausage with syrup. I walked over and looked into the cupboards of the attached kitchen and found chocolate syrup. Excellent. Happy with my food I walked to the table and sat down by Lennox and a man he quickly introduced as Epps.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily pouring chocolate on my pancakes. They both looked at me weird…what? Chocolate is awesome.

"Good morning…..like chocolate?" Lennox asked with a smile.

"How did you guess? By the excessive chocolate or by the excessive chocolate?" I said smiling as I put the normal syrup on my pancakes.

They both laughed and ate their breakfast. "So are you ready to work alongside Ratchet the Hatchet?" Epps asked.

"The Hatchet?" I asked. How many names did the guy have? I think he should have just been named Wrenches…for some reason no one agrees. Oh well, their problem.

"Well, he tends to throw things….like a hatchet." Lennox said looking over to where Ratchet was drinking from a make-shift cup and talking to Ironhide, what a medic had to talk about to a weapons specialist, I don't know. Whatever it was, was causing them to laugh softly.

"So he likes to throw things….good to know. As long as I am not on the receiving end I am fine." I said and ate my food. "This is soooooo good!" I said as chocolate dripped down my chin. I can never seem to eat syrup things without making a mess…oh well, it tasted good.

They both laughed, "Pretty good for military food huh?" I nodded as I swallowed my food.

"I was expecting bland stuff for the masses, this is awesome!" I said enthusiastically…or maybe it was all the sugar going straight to my brain. I can be calm, really I can. I just prefer not to be.

"Yeah, well, a few of the people like to cook so they make us breakfast every morning fresh. Very nice of them." Lennox said.

"We really need to pay them more, maybe hire them as full time chefs. As long as it isn't Fig. That dude is obsessed with Alligator meat." Epps said shaking his head and laughing. Lennox laughed along with him and nodded, I had no clue who Fig was but the thought of Alligator meat just wasn't appealing to me. I would likely try it but I have a problem getting over the 'If it were alive it would kill me' thing. We fell into some sort of comfortable silence. When I finished off my meal I quickly walked over and cleaned my dishes and then stood on Ratchet's foot, waiting for him to notice. It was a somewhat odd positioning because of the slope of his foot and left me more crouching. I stood on it so that I wouldn't be stepped ON. Yeah, see, I can think ahead. Ironhide glanced down at me and back up; I think waiting for Ratchet to notice.

I was quickly getting bored and decided to make my presence know. I took in a deep breath and turned my head up towards him. "HI WRENCHES!" I yelled, causing Ratchet to lurch up words slightly and that caused me to grab onto a plate on his leg. He looked down.

"Slag it! You startled me! What the Pitt are you doing?" He said in a stern tone.

I just smiled, "Well, I was bored and standing here and it is…" I glanced at my watch, "15 minutes after 8, so I thought we could go do….whatever it is we are going to do." He looked at me for a second.

"Very well, get off my foot so I can pick you up." I smiled and hopped off his foot. I felt way to chipper for this time in the morning. I think it was all the sugar. He picked me up and began walking back to the Med Bay, me swaying slightly in his hand with each step.

"Wait, you called me Wrenches." He said, pausing slightly in his step before continuing.

"Yeah, and you responded to it. I think the name suits you better." I said with a smile.

"I swear to primus, if the twins start calling me that I am going to have some circuits to fry." Ratchet said with a slight shake of his head.

"So I can call you that?" I asked grabbing his finger as he made a turn to avoid falling to my death.

"I doubt whatever I say will stop you so I don't think if I give you permission matters." He said as we entered the room and he set me on a desk.

"Yeah….you're probably right." I said and started poking the various tools. I felt like a doll, and not a Barbie doll, those miniature ones…in a tool shed.

"So today we are going to go over Autobot anatomy to that you can help out with them. You already have worked on humans so I thought it would be good to catch up on the areas that you don't know." He said and pulled out multiple huge pads that were packed with information.

"Ok, just tell me where to start on the understanding!" I said happily. Ratchet gave a scary grin and set down all the data pads in front of me.

The next many hours were followed by repetitive repeats (yeah….) and having me explain each piece of information to Ratchet to make sure I fully understood. The only break I got was from a quick snack bar. By 5 pm I had a basic understanding of Autobot anatomy…or maybe my brain had just turned to mush and I was no longer capable of thinking. Either way I was done for the day.

I collapsed on the desk dramatically once he said I was done, "To much information! Brain…on fritz…no longer…functioning…" I said dramatically and had my arms spread out on the table before me as I collapsed.

Ratchet shook his head. "You are functioning just fine. You are just tired. Let's go and get you some of food. I would recommend you not eating those horrible things that are filled with toxins and chemicals. I don't understand why you humans eat those." Ratchet said and picked me up from my dramatic position from the back of my shirt and placing me in his hand. I rolled over and glared at him, still just lying pathetically, just now on my back.

"I was enjoying being dramatic thank you very much! And we eat that food because it tastes good…even if it makes us ill. Don't question my illogic!" I said and moved my legs to lie to the side and looked up at him with my arms crossed in an over-dramatic pout. When tired I tend to try and be over dramatic and childish. Don't know why but it's a much better option than being a grouch.

"I wish to question your logic, though I see that your logic is illogical." Ratchet said as he walked to the mess hall.

"Exactly! Now we are getting somewhere!" I said and smiled at him, he just chuckled.

We walked into the mostly empty mess hall and he lowered his hand. I assumed it was mostly empty because the shift change wasn't until 7pm for some crew, well, the ones who lived here anyway. Most actually went home and weren't living here. I groaned dramatically as I slid off Ratchet's hand and collapsed on the floor before dragging myself up. Ratchet shook his head, though whether it was in amusement or annoyance, I don't know.

I finally got up and walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, milk, and cheerios. What can I say, I felt lazy. I made a bowl and walked over with it to Ratchet's feet and leaned against him as I ate. He glanced at me and went back to drinking.

"What is the primary energy in an Autobot body?" He quizzed me.

"Spark."

"Tell me something about Autobot armor."

"Its self-regenerating if the energy is available."

"What is stasis?"

"Robot version of sleep."

"Where does our main fuel line run?"

"Goes from the inner necks lines, around your spark chamber, and extending out into the limbs."

"What does Sunstreaker suffer from?"

"Vanity."

"Very good."

"Hey, I do not!" I turned sharply and saw Sunstreaker there glaring with his brother and Ironhide laughing.

"Sorry to say Sunstreaker, but you are suffering from a serious case of it." I said smiling at them.

"She is right, Sunny!" Sideswipe said and punched him in the shoulder, causing Sunstreaker to mumble something about scratches.

"She really is…" Ironhide said gruffly. I smiled and ate the rest of my cereal before kicking off Ratchet and doing my dishes.

I walked back out to see Ratchet covered in Energon: that stuff was pink and glowing, which complimented him nicely...not.

"I will turn you into scrap metal!" Ratchet yelled and whipped out a band saw and started it up. He took one step towards the twins and they darted. He laughed menacingly before putting it away. "That should show those slaggers. Running from nothing….I am not repairing their fragged processors." Ratchet said and grabbed an oversized cloth to wipe the stuff off his body with. I grabbed a smaller cloth and started wiping down his feet and anything else I could reach. The liquid was thick, slightly sticky. It was still a liquid and ran down; it was just an annoying one.

When I had done all I could I tossed the cloth into the nearby laundry. "Thank you Electra, those slag-heads thought this was funny." I smiled.

"No problem, I know that is annoying to take care of." I said and washed the remainder of my hands. He smiled and Ironhide had gone…somewhere….actually, I don't know when he disappeared. I guess I was a little focused.

"I am going to shower and sleep early Wrenches, ok?" I said.

"Sure." He said and let me hop up onto his hand. We walked to my room in comfortable silence.

"So what will we be doing tomorrow Wrenches?" I asked.

"Learning that my name is Ratchet for one," He said and I stuck my tongue out. "I will also be quizzing you on today and we will be helping Ironhide with his canons, giving you some practice." He said. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"You do realize I fail at working on my own with this, right? I work on human beings…not huge ass robots. So unless it's just basics…there is a potential of me seriously screwing up. I can do what I am told…just not well." I flopped back on his hand so I could look at him easier…though it probably looked weird. "Let's just hope you are never out of commission….that'd suck. Since I would be the one working on you." I said, worrying about me working alone on him. I was used to working on skin, blood, and bones; not metal, Energon, and neural processors.

"You will do fine. It parallels your human medical knowledge in many aspects." He said and stopped outside of my room and let me hop off close to the ground.

"That's what you say. There is a big difference. Let's just have me doing small stuff and you directing me anyway. Human patients I CAN work with." I said. Ratchet laughed at my expense, was my cluelessness with Autobot anatomy really that amusing?

"You will learn the basics just fine, everything else is only for any emergency. After all, you were hired to work on the humans." Ratchet said.

"Damn right, have a good recharge Wrenches." I said and waved up at him.

"Sleep well, Drama." He said.

"That's the best name you can think of as a comeback? Ha!" I said and he laughed and shook his head with his hand over his face lightly.

"It's all I have for now. Don't worry; you will get a better one soon. As long as you keep calling me Wrenches I will be trying to find another name." He said, I smiled and waved at this with a laugh and walked into my room. It was nice being chauffeured around, first class, robot-style.

I walked in and hopped into the shower before changing into a tank top and boxers and crashing onto my bed and yanking the sheets over me. My brain hurt, I needed to rest it.

Okay, maybe Ratchet's name of Drama wasn't that far off, but at least I had fun. I really can be serious when I want, I just never want to. I snuggled into my bed, not sure whether to be happy or scared that I would be working on Ironhide's canons tomorrow and lord knows what else, or would it be Primus knows? Either way, I was clueless.

Well folks that was another chapter. What did you think? Up to par? I would have had this up a day early but I had brother problems…and me being through with dealing with extreme verbal abuse. Anyway, I tried to not let my slightly sour mood destroy the humor in the story.

Thank you all my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. It means a lot to me and it's what encourages me to update faster. So what do you think? Good? Bad? If you want something to happen and you tell me I may just put it in. Remember, reviewing leads to Happy-Reader Syndrome. So….

Review!

V

V

V


	4. Cotton Candy and Chocolate, Yum!

Thank you all my great reviewers! I love you all! For the record, I just thought up Happy-Reader Syndrome, since it was medical themed….and I want happy readers. This chappy has jokes but it also has some more information. Anyway….please enjoy the newest piece!

I woke up to loud banging on my door. I cracked my eyes and groaned, the sugar high from yesterday came with a cost. I tried to gain my surrounding as the banging continued, until I realized that the banging was actually an Autobot tapping on my door. I got up from bed and walked to the door before lazily pulling it open and nearly stumbling back. Ratchet was leaning down and had his face right next to the door.

"Hello…." I said groggily and rubbed my eyes.

"Greetings, I hadn't heard from you yet and decided to check on you before Ironhide arrives." Ratchet said. I looked at him questioningly and walked over and slipped my watch on and looked at it.

"Shit! Its 8….I am SO sorry." I said.

Ratchet chuckled, which sounded very loud when it was at my level. "Don't worry; Ironhide will not be here for another half hour. So get dressed and it will be fine." At that I looked down and screeched. The boxers and top were very short on me and were very skewed. I felt my hair and tried to fix it, it was a puff ball in the back. Ratchet chuckled again at me. "Don't worry about it Drama." He said teasingly and stood back up. I waved him off and shut the door and he walked back to the Med Bay. I rushed around and threw on old jeans and a plain black t-shirt on. I tried pulling the hairbrush through my hair, but it was failing. Giving up after a certain point, I just put it into a pony tail. I grabbed a chocolate snack bar for breakfast and then walked out, barely putting my sneakers on in my rush.

"I…" I said as I walked into the Med Bay, Ratchet turned to face me, "Have arrived." I then struck a quick pose. Ratchet sat down his data pad.

"Yes, you have arrived a half hour late." He stated. I scowled at him.

"You are a kill-joy Wrenches. You know that?" I said and jumped up onto a lower table before getting up to his desk. It took some major skill to use those awesome street moves.

"I do not kill joy; you just lack the ability to see the humor in my words." Ratchet said and looked over a data pad again.

"Eh, I like my views better. So when is Ironhide getting here?" I said and leaned against his arm causing him trying to lightly shrug me off. I held onto the plates so I wasn't budging.

"He should be here any minute, must you hold onto my arm?" He said with a sigh.

"Must you complain about it, Wrenches?" I said and did my best to hug his arm….which probably looked weird. He made an irritated noise and I stopped hugging him, though I didn't release his arm.

"I was not complaining, I was asking because you are hindering my motion." He stated, I sighed and released his arm and sat down on some on a nearby…I don't know what it was actually.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a time, until Ironhide came grumbling through the door.

"What wrong Ironhide?" I asked from my seat, he glanced at me.

"The prankster twins decided to pull a small prank on me, though I fear who they decided to pull a big prank on. Normally they only do small ones on the side." Ironhide said and was picking at his cannon…which looked to have cotton candy on it…and each time he tried to start up his cannon and they spun, it created more. It was actually kind of amusing….and completely brilliant. "They used some sticky, sugary substances that is just getting worse." He said and sat down on one of the medical berths. Ratchet had me get on his hand and we went over to Ironhide. I was set down on the work table that Ironhide had set his arm with the cannon on. I looked it over as they spoke; the twins were truly brilliant in their acts. The sugar that would normally be spun in a machine, was now spun from Ironhide's cannons…I will have to congratulate them on their brilliance when I see them alone ever.

"Electra, please start cleaning his cannons while I work on his smaller cannons, he needed work done on them before…more now." He said and looked over the cotton-candy cannon in despair with more grumbles from Ironhide. I nodded and got to work pulling to cotton candy off by hand and setting it in a pile. Once the main pieces were pulled off I started cleaning each piece with a wet cloth and wiping each section off. It was a lot of pieces, but I did get to learn the parts. The two would often give me the names or a short explanation when I got to the part. Four hours and a few garbage bags of cotton candy later had Ironhide's cannons looking like new.

I stepped back when I was done and flung up my hands dramatically, "Tada!" Ironhide lifted his arm and looked the cannon over.

He nodded in approval, "It is well done, nice job Drama." He said gruffly, I smiled until I realized what he called me.

I turned and faced Ratchet furiously, "You told him you call me Drama? I bet you put him up to it!" I said in a huff. Ratchet and Ironhide laughed loudly as I glared.

"Okay, I may have told him to call you that. It was a one-time thing, but you have to admit, it was funny." Ratchet said still chuckling. I glared for a bit longer until a smile lit up my face.

"Ok, I was funny. Just don't it again!" I said with a joking glare and scolding hand. They both smiled. We heard fast loud footsteps coming towards the room and we all looked towards the door as it opened.

"Ya got to see this!" Jazz said while chuckling a little. We all looked at each other before Ratchet had me get on his hand and we all walked to where Jazz was leading us.

"I told you the twins tended to only do a simple prank when they were doing another at the same time." Ironhide grumbled.

"Iz great though." Jazz said and smiled as we entered the mess hall. We all stopped when we saw the banner hung up. It stated in large and colorful letters, 'Be an Optimist Prime, Not a Negatron!' With cute little drawings of them. I fell over laughing, I had been told about Megatron and this was just priceless. It was nice being here, short time here and I was already feeling like I had been there for years. Ratchet and Ironhide laughed along with some other humans and Autobots who had gathered. Optimus Prime came out through and the group moved for him. He looked up at the banner and gave a loud and long laugh.

"That is very good!" He said still laughing. The twins slunk out from…well, I don't really know, somewhere.

"Glad you like it Prime!" Sideswipe said.

"Knew you would appreciate it!" Sunstreaker said and they both walked up to him.

Ironhide faced them, "You two put sticky sugar into my cannon!" Ironhide yelled and the twins ran with him following after. For an old and clunky bot he could sure run fast. The entire group burst out laughing, Ratchet and Optimus included.

"That's fantastic!" I said and grabbed on to one of Ratchets fingers to keep from falling in my laughter. Slowly laughter died down and people departed. Ratchet walked me back to the Med Bay and sat me down on his desk. "So what is the game plan now doc-bot?" I asked as I sat down and ate a chocolate snack bar again; thankfully those things gave me the needed energy when I skipped meals.

"Let's go over the Cybertronian anatomy." Ratchet said…and that is what we did…for 4 hours, before switching to quizzing my knowledge on human medical things for another 2 hours.

"So how do you set a bone?" Ratchet asked, I looked at him bored. We had gone over this twice now. I knew this knowledge and it was getting old.

"I smack it with a hammer until it's fixed." I said causing him to look at me.

"I am guessing you are done for the day?" Ratchet said and looked over my frame which was lying lazily spread out over a couch that was up on his desk for humans….obviously.

"Well, we have been testing my knowledge for a while…and I am hungry…so, yes." I said and looked at him from my weird, upside-down position on the couch.

"Fine…let's go get you fed." He said smiling.

"Hey! I am not a pet!" I yelled pathetically from my position, I was tired from all the knowledge and testing, it was like college all over again.

"Sure you're not….pets respect their masters." He said and smiled as I glared at him. He put his hand up to the couch and used a finger to roll me into his hand.

"I am not a doll dammit!" I said and sat up and fixed my hair which became a mess from the rolling.

"But you are small…." He said, man, he was feeling playful.

"Yeah Yeah, so what did you think of the twins stunt earlier?" I asked.

"The twin terrors actually did a prank that didn't anger me, which is unusual." He said and began walking.

"I know, and you seem to be in a good mood." I said and sat holding on to his finger.

"I just came from recharge feeling better, and the Twins were actually amusing, though don't let Ironhide know." He said and I smiled. We arrived at the mess hall; someone took down the banner sadly. It was great. I was set down and walked over, making up a Rueben sandwich…because I love Sauerkraut. I sat on a table and ate my sandwich happily until it was gone and leaving behind a slight mess, I could never manage to eat them in a clean manner. I went over and washed my dishes before wiping my face down for any residue. Happy with my cleanliness I walked out and stood at Ratchet's feet.

"Wrenches!" I hollered and he looked down at me from his seat, I am curious as to which Autobot makes the furniture because all humans who knew of the Autobots were generally military….and you can't really explain huge metal furniture like that.

"What is it, Drama?' He asked.

"Move your arm off your leg so I can get up there." I said and he moved his arm. With the open space I got onto his foot and did some awesome monkey moves that got me up onto his leg. I sat down cross-legged and looked up at him.

"Better?" He asked and he then took a sip of his Energon.

"Much." I said and leaned back against my arms and looked from him and then around the large room.

"Electra, I have not yet had time to really learn about you. Can you tell me about yourself?" Ratchet asked, I looked up at him casually.

"Sure thing, what do you want to know?" I said and leaned back fully onto my arms so I could look up at him and be comfortable.

"How about you start with your job before this?" Ratchet said and drank more of his brightly colored drink.

"Well, before this I was working as an emergency room nurse in the inner city. I decided to go into medical because I wanted to make a difference for people. Well, I did the schooling right out of high school, then I went around for two years volunteering at hospitals when I was just traveling, going wherever the current bus was bound. I never planned on staying in this area; it was just where the bus was going next. But I got comfortable and I was tired of moving around currently, so I stayed. Worked at the local hospital for a bit and then, Tada! Here I am." I said and leaned onto my elbows as I lay backwards on his leg.

"That is interesting, what led you to try and work here?" He asked and finished his Energon.

"Well…I needed change….and I definitely got it." I said and looked up at him and the human-style features on his face. "What about you Wrenches? What got you into…"I motioned at the general area, "Everything?"

"I used to be a politician before the war. I once relayed messages between Optimus Prime and the High Council. When I saw that this war couldn't be solved peacefully I became a battlefield medic, being able to save at least a few lives. Optimus Prime seemed to be the best bet for peace, and he still is. I don't really mind the switch though; at least I can actually do something now." Ratchet said and sat his container on a giant side table.

"That's cool. Peace is great but when that can't happen, it's better to be out there making a difference than sitting on the sidelines not doing anything at all. Have a girl…femme?" I asked, trying to learn more about my new co-worker.

"I never found one that could hold my interest, no. Have you found a mate yet?" Ratchet asked and I nearly laughed at his term.

"I have had boyfriends, but none could hold my interest, no." I said, trying to mimic him.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked.

"Only if you want me to be. The answer information wasn't mocking…the way it was delivered….not so much." I said smiling.

He shook his head, "You are a weird human."

"Not anymore weird than any other member of our society, my style of weirdness is just a tad more unique than others." I said and he laughed.

"Unique, that is one word for it." I smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Wrenches….why do you like wrenches?" I asked.

"Because they are always on hand for me. I like buzz saws to, why didn't you try and call me that?" He asked and I laughed.

"Because that wasn't the first tool mentioned by Jazz and Wrenches rolls off the tongue better than 'Buzz Saw'." I said and he smiled.

"Not by much, would it cause you that much duress if you called me by my actual name?"

"If you really hate it then I can NOT call you it….but I would prefer to. It just makes me feel unique, since no one else does." I said and had a thoughtful look on my face.

"It is not too terrible…I guess I can tolerate you calling me that….as long as no one else does." He said and I smiled a huge grin causing him to smile some. Score one for Electra for already finding a spot here, as the medic's unusual side-kick. Side-kicks are amusing and have less drama…though Ratchet likes to call me Drama….ANYway, on with the show.

"You know, you are going to have to find something else to call me besides Drama." I said as a matter-of-fact thing as I pulled out a Hershey's bar and placed a square on my tongue and let it melt.

"True….what about Chocolate?" He said looking down at me. I swallowed the small piece in my mouth and looked up at him.

"What?" I said oh-so-eloquently.

"Well, I see you eating chocolate in abundance often. You do realize how unhealthy all the sugar is for you right?" Ratchet asked.

"I know it's unhealthy for me, but I like it. At least I will die happy then. So just because I eat a lot of chocolate you are going to call me Chocolate?" I asked placing the remains of the bar back in my pocket, it was getting soft though.

"You call me Wrenches because I like wrenches, so I thought it was only fair Chocolate." He said smiling.

I laughed, "Whatever you say Wrenches." I said and laughed.

"Yeah, well I say that is your new name Chocolate. So why don't we get you to bed. We have tons of repeative stuff to go over, knowledge to input into your head. This isn't going to be a short training thing, there is a lot of knowledge to gain, learning what you can do with your human form. So let's have you go recharge." He said and I threw my head whined. I glanced at my watch.

"It's only 9pm!" I whined.

"Yes, and you were late today. You need to recharge earlier." He said and I got up and stepped onto his hand, holding onto his finger so that I could stay upright.

"Fine. We will do it your way." I said as he began walking, he just laughed. We walked past Jazz who was break-dancing for some soldiers and I waved, causing him to wave back and momentarily break his dancing. We walked (and when I say we, I meant he walked and I just held on) to my room in a comfortable silence before he set me down on the floor in front of my rom.

"Thanks for the ride Wrenches, have a good recharge." I said and walked into my room.

"You too, Chocolate." He said as I shut the door. I walked in and grabbed out clean clothes to sleep in and went in and showered. When I was happy with my cleanliness I got out and slipped my clothes on before entering the main room and tossing my dirty clothes in my hamper. I slipped in between my sheets and snuggled down, making the blankets into a tangled mess quickly. I drifted off to sleep after reviewing the knowledge I had gained that day, after all, I had a long time of learning to go.

AN:

'Be an Optimist Prime, Not a Negatron' is not owned by me, and I don't know where it originated from. I love my great reviewers, you each mean a lot to me! Believe it or not, I thought I was going to end it half-way through what I ended up with, but I just kept writing, I found more things I could fit into the day.

Question for my lovely readers, what is your age…or roughly your age. I just want to know my average readers age, it allows me to know what level to keep my story at, I don't care if it is just a range of ages that you are comfortable giving me, and it is at least a general area. I appreciate your help, it lets me know my main group of readers…and then make sure I don't go outside of their comfort zone with raising the rating. When it turns into a romance more I will likely instead make side-stories of the scenes so that I don't have to raise the rating. Please! Review!

Click it!

V

V

V

V


End file.
